1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to signal integrity. More particularly, embodiments relate to minimizing crosstalk interference in a data transfer device.
2. Discussion
Crosstalk management may be a significant design consideration in electronic devices. A source of crosstalk may be connector components or printed circuit board (PCB) traces that carry data. Balancing form factor requirements while minimizing crosstalk in these devices may be a high priority.